A Hero's Daughter
by dahdtoudi
Summary: This is the Sequel to AVP Hero. Tia'ja, a humanyautja hybrid must prove herself to her yautja clan. She has to learn how to survive the ups and downs of living in a world for predators. Can she survive the hunt?
1. Chapter 1: Say Goodbye

Here is the sequel to my first fan fic "**AVP Hero**" If you wanna know more about Tausha and Clay, then I suggest reading that story first : )

I hope you guys like this, so definitely let me know what you think k?

**Chapter 1 : Say Goodbye**

Tia'ja's eyes popped open with excitement as she jumped out of her bed. She was about 8 years old, and was a half human, half yautja hybrid. She had the skin color of a yautja, a dark greenish cream color with black spots, and the dread lock styled hair that all yautja's had, she also had the same amber colored eyes her father did. The only way you could tell she wasn't a small sized yautja was when she removed her mask, she didn't have mandibles, she had the face of a human. A cute little nose and full lips, just like her mother.

She ran through her palace like home as quickly as she could, listening to her bare feet hit the tiled floor with every step. She dashed into her brothers room and began yelling at him, "Wake up Calvin! Mother and father are leaving today!"

Calvin rubbed the sleep off his eyes, "Ok, ok, I'm up." He began to sit up from his comfortable sleeping position. He was only 4 years old, and looked completely yautja. He was a younger image of his father, only he had blue eyes, definitely something from his mothers side.

Tia'ja quickly grabbed Calvin by the wrist and dragged him out of his room, then down the huge hall towards their parents room.

Tausha and Clay were barley waking up when their bedroom door slammed open. Tausha screamed in horror as she clung to Clay for dear life. Clay didn't even move a muscle, he just laughed at Tausha then held her close. She was the human he had fallen in love with, he would have protected her from anything that busted through that door. He loved everything about her, her long dark hair, her beautiful blue eyes, and especially her soft lips.

Tausha relaxed when she heard Tia'ja yell "Good morning!" She watched as Tia'ja and Calvin jumped onto the bed. "Good morning little ones."

Tia'ja snuggled up right between Tausha and Clay, "I wish you guys would take me with you, why not just leave Calvin with grandfather, I'm old enough to go on an adventure with you."

Clay laughed as Calvin glared at Tia'ja, "I'm stronger than you!"

"No you're not!" Tia'ja tried to get up to prove herself, but Clay hugged her as he held her down.

"No fighting today, I want you two to get along." Tausha motioned for Calvin to come sit next to her. So he plopped next to her and gave her a hug.

"I love you mommy, I don't want you to go." Calvin gave Tausha the saddest puppy dog eyes he could.

"Awe, come on now, it'll only be for a few years, by the time we come back you guys will be big and strong." Tausha kissed Calvin's huge forehead.

"Don't lie to him mother, grandfather told me that you guys would be gone for at least 10 years." Tia'ja had a sad face now, "Please take me with you?"

Clay smiled then scratched Tia'ja's head, "It's too dangerous for children like you to come along. There are many dangerous animals we're going to hunt. You two stay here, train and become great hunters, when we return we'll all go on a family hunt, alright? But you two have to be strong enough to take care of yourselves, so train hard."

"But all the other yautja's hate me father." Tia'ja was almost in tears.

"They only fear you hun, because you're different." Tausha kissed Tia'ja's cheek. "The minute you're strong enough I give you full permission to kick each and every one of their asses."

Tia'ja giggled, "Alright, I will."

The family spent a little more time talking and playing around before Bar'vex-na entered the room.

Tausha was the first to notice, "Bar'vex-na hey, is the ship ready for us?"

Bar'vex-na shook his head yes, he was amazed that Tausha had actually learned the yautja language, she wasn't the best, but it was easy to figure out what she was trying to say.

Clay laughed as he tossed Tia'ja up in the air then caught her as she came back down, he looked over at Bar'vex-na, "Good morning father, how are you?"

"I'm fine, are you ready for your hunt? Or are you starting to have second thoughts?"

"We're ready father, I trust you to protect our children." Clay sat Tia'ja down and looked at her. "Me and your mother are going to leave now. Watch over your little brother, protect each other and grow up strong. We'll see you when we return. I love you." He hugged Tia'ja then rubbed his forehead against hers.

"I love you too daddy." Tia'ja kissed Clay's top left mandible.

Tausha hugged Calvin and kissed him, then did the same to Tia'ja. "I love both of you very much. Don't fight each other, and listen to everything your grandfather tells you, he's very wise." Tausha winked at her children then turned to say her goodbyes to Bar'vex-na.

Clay patted Calvin's head, "Stay strong son, protect your sister, she's gunna have it a lot tougher than you. Always stick up for her." Clay hugged Calvin and told him he loved him, then went to Tausha's side.

"Goodbye Bar'vex-na, see you in a few." Tausha laughed and hugged Bar'vex-na.

Clay walked up beside Tausha and placed his hand on her waist, pulling her to his side. Then he smiled at his father. "Thanks for everything, we will bring back many honorable trophies." Clay bowed his head then surprised Tausha by sweeping her off her feet.

Tausha giggled in excitement, "Clay! I can walk!"

Clay just hugged Tausha closer to his chest, "I know that, but I want to carry you." He began to run his mandibles over her neck.

"Please you two, not in front of the children. Save it for your trip." Bar'vex-na had turned his face.

Clay just laughed, "Alright! Goodbye everyone, we love you."

Tausha smiled and waved, "We'll be back soon!" She winked and blew a kiss to Tia'ja and Calvin, "I love you guys, later!"

Clay turned and began to walk out the door. Tia'ja tried to fight back her tears, but she couldn't, "I love you guys!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, she jumped off the bed and started sprinting towards the door, but Bar'vex-na caught her and picked her up.

"Stop crying young one, set an example for your little brother." Bar'vex-na wiped the tears from Tia'ja's cheeks as she looked at Calvin. He was still staring at the back side of Clay.

"Mommy and Daddy will come back right?" Calvin walked to Bar'vex-na and took a hold of his hand.

"Of course! They both took on a hard meat queen, remember?" Bar'vex-na picked up Calvin with his free arm, "It'll be hard for any beast to give them a good challenge." He took the children outside so they could see their parents take off.

Once outside, Tia'ja got as close as she was allowed to watch her parents ship take off. She stood her ground and enjoyed the wind from the ships blast off brush through her hair.

Tia'ja stood in the same place for a good half an hour after Tausha and Clay's ship had disappeared into the many stars of space. She kept looking up, wishing for her parents to return.

"Come on girly, let's get some breakfast, then we'll start you on some basic training." Bar'vex-na picked up Tia'ja and began carrying her and Calvin back to his home.

Calvin squinted his eyes as he smiled, "When father gets back, I'm gunna be strong enough to beat him!"

Tia'ja tried to smile but couldn't, so she just nodded her head, "Yeah…. me too."

**End of Chapter 1**

Well there you have it, chapter one, the beginning to another huge adventure, only this time it'll be from Tia'ja's point of view. : )

The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! 3 3


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Started

_Aliens and Predators are copyright to 20th Century Fox_

**Chapter 2 : Getting Started**

After Tausha and Clay's ship had taken off, all Tia'ja could think about was how she had to get stronger. She lied in bed tossing and turning all night. Today's lesson had been easy, her grandfather told her she was learning how to stay balanced. He made her stand on one leg the entire day, letting her switch legs every four hours. But Tia'ja knew that each exercise would only get harder.

Seven years passed, and Tia'ja had gotten stronger, both physically and mentally. She wasn't as strong as most yautja's, but she was taught how to use an opponents strength and weight against them. She had also gotten so used to being made fun of, that she learned to just shove it off.

Tia'ja was 15 now, and Bar'vex-na thought it was time for her to start training with the other yautja's of their clan. He told Tia'ja to go with Ae-nix to the training grounds, so Tia'ja anxiously waited for Ae-nix to come get her.

Ae-nix approached Tia'ja with a little hesitation, he didn't believe she was really ready to train with the other yautja's, but he wasn't about to go against his fathers orders. "Lets go little one, today's your big day."

Tia'ja smiled as she jumped up and hugged her uncle. "Uncle Ae-nix I'm so excited! I'm finally going to get some real training." She began to walk beside Ae-nix towards the training arena.

Ae-nix laughed, he knew that at this very moment his father was explaining to the other yautja's in training, that they had to go a little easier on Tia'ja. That she wasn't as strong as them, and that she meant a lot to him. He would threaten that anyone responsible for injuring his granddaughter would be severely punished. But Ae-nix knew that a few of the younger yautja's wouldn't care about the threat, they hated anything that had to do with oomans. Those yautja's would most definitely not hold anything back while fighting Tia'ja.

"Uncle Ae-nix, is something troubling you?" Tia'ja had taken a hold of her uncle's arm.

Ae-nix looked down at Tia'ja and gave her the nicest look he could. "No little one, I just can't believe how much you've already grown." His upper right mandible twitched.

Tia'ja just giggled, then the two walked in silence the rest of the way, but Tia'ja knew her uncle wasn't happy.

When they reached the training area the first thing Tia'ja noticed was all the teen yautja's, they were all in a straight line facing her grandfather. "What's going on?" Tia'ja turned her attention to Ae-nix.

"Bar'vex-na is just explaining to the others that you will be joining them." Ae-nix gave Tia'ja a wink, "You should go join them now."

Tia'ja nodded, then started her walk up toward the yautja's.

"There she is!" A female yautja began waving at Tia'ja. Tia'ja quickly noticed that this female was pretty small, not as small as herself, but still pretty small for a yautja. Tia'ja smiled back at the female, then looked at her grandfather, "I'm ready grandfather."

Immediately a male yautja spoke out, "You don't seriously expect us to train with that? It's degrading! She's nothing but a…"

"Hold you tongues!" Bar'vex-na barked at the young male, "Tra-vix if you complicate things and raise problems that can easily be avoided, you will only make things harder for yourself."

Tra-vix nodded at Bar'vex-na, " Of course, I meant no disrespect towards you, sir."

Tia'ja glared at the young male, then placed a hand on her grandfather's shoulder. "No grandfather, let him speak." She took a step towards Tra-vix, "Your name was Tra-vix right? And let me guess, I'm degrading because I'm nothing but a freak, right? Just because I have ooman blood running through my veins, I'm weak?" She got close enough to his face that he could feel her warm breath against his mandibles.

Tra-vix just glared back at Tia'ja, "That's right, you're a half breed, nothing but a dishonor to our clan." Tra-vix took a step forward causing Tia'ja to back off.

"That's enough!" Bar'vex-na yelled, "You'll get started training now, my son Ae-nix will be your teacher today." He turned, letting his dark purple cape flow with the wind as he walked away.

Ae-nix stepped forward " We'll start with basic hand to hand combat, partner up!"

There were 4 females including Tia'ja, and 6 males. The female that had waved at Tia'ja began to approach her.

"Want to be my partner?" She tilted her head to one side and placed her hand gently on Tia'ja's shoulder. "My name's Celine."

Tia'ja smiled, "Nice to meet you, and yeah! I'd love to be your partner!"

"Whoa there spaz, calm down. You're a little crazy huh, well I still think you're alright, I'm just glad I'm not the smallest one in our group anymore." Celine giggled.

Tia'ja just smirked, "Yeah, yeah. I'll still totally kick your ass."

Celine barked out a laugh, "We'll see about that."

**End of Chapter 2**

There was chapter 2 It'll start getting really interesting from now on!

So let me know what ya thought k? Your opinion matters to me. : )


	3. Chapter 3: Peer Pressure

_Aliens and Predators are copyright to 20th Century Fox_

**Chapter 3 : Peer Pressure **

The training exercise was simple, just knock your partner unconscious and you win. Each group of two would enter the ring and fight each other, they had ten minutes to get a knock out, otherwise the match would be a draw and no one would win.

Tia'ja was able to watch three matches before her fight with Celine came up. She entered the ring with confidence, ready to knock Celine's lights out. Little did she know, she was a real novice compared to Celine.

Before Tia'ja could even react to Ae-nix's order to begin, Celine was already in the air with her foot aimed directly at Tia'ja's forehead. Tia'ja's eyes widened as she thought as quickly as she could and preformed a back flip, just narrowly avoiding Celine's first attack.

As soon as Tia'ja got back on her feet, she saw Celine's fist coming at her face, there was no way she could avoid it. Celine's fist made contact with Tia'ja's face at full speed. Tia'ja didn't even feel the punch as she flew through the air, but Celine's fist was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

Tia'ja woke up to Celine's voice, "Wake up Tiny. I didn't hit you that hard." Celine was laughing.

Tia'ja opened her eyes and glared at Celine, then realized her surroundings, she had actually been sleeping in her own bed. Her eyes snapped open, "How long have I been out!"

Celine laughed, "Only a few hours."

Tia'ja sat up, then felt the instant headache pound through here skull. She brought her hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes, that's when she felt the huge bump. She gasped in shock, then began poking at the huge knot. "Ow!"

"Yeah, I'd leave that alone, we should probably get some ice for it." Celine was trying her hardest not to laugh, "I really didn't expect you to go down so easily."

Tia'ja glared at Celine, "I can't believe you did this to me, I was ugly enough before." She lightly rubbed the bump on her head.

Celine shook her head, "Well I'm sorry, but I really thought you'd put up more of a fight."

Tia'ja smiled, " I really didn't expect you to be so fast."

Celine sat on the edge of Tia'ja's bed, " I'm the fastest in our clan, no ones ever been able to beat me when it comes to speed."

"Oh yeah?" Tia'ja looked away from Celine and noticed Ae-nix standing in the doorway with a bag of ice. "Hey uncle Ae-nix."

Ae-nix took a step towards Tia'ja and Celine, "Hey little one, how are you feeling?" He handed Tia'ja the bag of ice.

Tia'ja smiled, "I'm feeling pretty good considering the situation." Tia'ja placed the bag of ice on her forehead and leaned back to lie down.

Celine patted Tia'ja on the arm, "Well I'm going to let you rest, if you feel better by tonight you should come to the mesh hall. A bunch of us are going to have a party there, it would be fun if you showed up." Celine winked at Tia'ja, "I hope I'll see you later." She left the room quickly, trying not to make eye contact with Ae-nix.

Ae-nix watched Celine leave.

"Uncle Ae-nix?"

"Yes?" He turned his attention back to Tia'ja.

"Please don't be mad at Celine, it was just a training exercise and I learned a lot today."

Ae-nix nodded, "Alright, get some rest." He began to leave the room, but stopped and looked back at Tia'ja, "Are you planning on going to the mesh hall tonight?"

A sadness filled Tia'ja's eyes as she stared at a blank wall. "I don't know yet."

"Remember little one, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Ae-nix disappeared from Tia'ja's sight.

Tia'ja stayed in her bed for a couple more hours, keeping ice on her forehead. She stared out her window and watched as the stars began to fill the sky, night was coming and she had already decided that she would go to the mesh hall tonight.

Tia'ja stepped out of bed and walked to the mirror that hung on her wall. "At least the bump isn't noticeable." She rubbed her forehead, then turned away from her mirror and walked out.

She headed directly for the mesh hall, she could already hear the yautja's laughing and messing around as she approached them.

The minute she entered the room, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her. Celine immediately jumped off the lap of one of the male yautja's and ran up to greet Tia'ja.

"Oh wow! You showed up! That's great!" Celine grabbed Tia'ja's hand and pulled her over to a table that everyone was gathered around. "Everyone, this is Tia'ja."

Everyone looked at Celine like she was crazy. Tra-vix was the first to stand up, "I'm going home, there's no way I'm staying in this room." He glared at Tia'ja, "Especially with a half-breed." He walked out, two other males followed him.

Celine patted Tia'ja's shoulder, "Don't worry about them, Tra-vix's opinion doesn't matter. This is my man, Rev." She pointed at the male she was resting on earlier. He was a very dark green color with even darker green spots, but his dreads were very short.

"I don't remember Rev from the training group." Tia'ja looked at Celine.

Celine just smiled, "He passed his training course years ago. I'm not into immature teen males, I like my guys to be older." She sat back down on Rev's lap, then yelled at a female yautja to bring Tia'ja a drink. Celine took the drink from the female and tasted it. "Oh yeah! That's the good stuff!"

"What is it?" Tia'ja looked at Celine a little confused.

"This is alcohol, try some." Celine handed the cup to Tia'ja.

Tia'ja just looked at the cup, "I don't know, my mother told me what alcohol does."

"One cup won't kill you, anyways I can almost guarantee yautja's are more tolerant than ooman's." Celine stood up, "If anything, at least give it a taste."

Tia'ja smiled, "Alright, I'll taste it, but I won't drink this whole cup." She brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. "Eww! That has to be the nastiest crap I've ever tasted!"

Everyone busted out laughing, Celine took the cup from Tia'ja and finished it off, "Everyone says that."

Within a few minutes Celine and a few other yautja's were wasted. Tia'ja noticed Rev starting to take advantage of Celine, that's when she decided it was time to go. This wasn't fun anymore, especially when a couple of the males started fighting. As soon as the first table was smashed into pieces, Ae-nix busted through the door. "What's going on!"

Everyone sat in silence and looked at Ae-nix. "Have you been drinking!" Ae-nix looked directly at Tia'ja, "Get home!"

Tia'ja was like a deer caught in the headlights, she was so scared that she couldn't even move.

"I said get home!" Ae-nix yelled even louder.

Tia'ja broke into a sprint and ran out.

Ae-nix glared at Celine, then grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off of Rev. "All of you get home now! And you, how could you be so irresponsible!" He threw Celine across the room, then watched her land on her side as she hit the hard floor. "This will be a lesson you will never forget!" He began to walk towards Celine, ready to beat some sense into her.

"Uncle Ae-nix no!" Tia'ja was standing in the door way, "Celine didn't make me do anything and I haven't been hurt in anyway! She doesn't need to be punished."

"That's not it Tia'ja, teen yautja's are not supposed to drink like this, they're not mature enough to handle it." Ae-nix started to explain, but Tia'ja cut him off.

"Then why are you only punishing Celine?"

Ae-nix stopped, he couldn't think of a good reason. He really was just angry at Celine because she was the one that invited Tia'ja. "Fine. But there will be no more of these late night drinking parties, understood Celine?" Ae-nix helped Celine up, "Tia'ja you go home, I'll walk Celine home."

"Promise me you won't hurt her." Tia'ja was glaring at Ae-nix.

"I promise." Ae-nix hauled Celine out of the mesh hall and took her home.

Tia'ja smiled as she walked home and began thinking to herself. She had finally made a friend, hopefully Ae-nix hadn't ruined it for her.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Story by Tausha Monroe**

_Alright guys, what did you think? Good Chapter? Bad Chapter? I want to hear lots of opinions! _


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Surprise

-1_Aliens and Predators are ( c ) to 20th Century Fox_

**Chapter 4: An unexpected Surprise **

Another year had passed, Tia'ja was 16 now and stronger than ever. Celine had never held a grudge towards Tia'ja, she figured it was Ae-nix that ruined the party that night, not Tia'ja. In fact Tia'ja and Celine had become best friends.

Tia'ja was getting ready to fall asleep in her nice and comfortable bed, when Calvin and Celine burst through her door.

"Tia'ja get up! Something's happening!" Celine was so excited. "A ship is landing!"

Calvin's eyes lit up. "What if it's mom and dad home early!"

That was all Tia'ja needed to hear, then she was out of bed in a heartbeat. "Well, what are you two waiting for?" Tia'ja ran past both of them, "Come on!"

The three ran toward the ships landing area, there was a huge crowd around the ship. Tia'ja watched as her grandfather approached it, he raised both his hands in the air to silence the crowd as the ships entrance began to open. The door slowly dropped to the ground, leaving a platform for whoever was about to come from the ship.

The crowd watched with great anticipation, Calvin and Tia'ja just kept hoping that Clay and Tausha would be the ones to walk out that door. But they didn't, instead a group of four male yautja's walked out, marching in groups of two. Behind them a fifth yautja walked out, but he was different from the others, he seemed stronger and more respected.

The first four yautja's were all similar in height, they were all spotted and all had short dread locks that only reached the tops of their shoulders. The final yautja was taller, around 7'2" with longer dread locks that reached just below his shoulder blades, he had dark spots and stripes that decorated his body. All five of the newcomers had a red tint to their dark cream colored skin.

"Those must be yautja's from the Redgious sector." Celine began to explain. "We live in the Calthwei sector."

Tia'ja noticed her grandfather walk directly up to the more respectable yautja, he gave him the greeting all yautja's give, a nice shake on the shoulder. "Kee'vek welcome our planet, your grandfather and I enjoyed many hunts together in our younger days. It's nice to finally meet you." Bar'vex-na began to walk with Kee'vek towards his home.

"Yes, grandfather told many stories about the two of you. I apologize for the unexpected visit, but we were in your sector and one of the flight burners on our ship is going out. We were hoping you cou….." Kee'vek stopped the second he caught sight of Tia'ja.

Tia'ja's eyes widened, she began to whisper to Celine, "Why is he staring at me like that?"

"Who cares, he's a total hottie. Just look at all those battle scars." Celine looked like she was about to start drooling.

Kee'vek looked at Bar'vex-na. "Who is that female, that hybrid?"

Bar'vex-na explained, "That is my granddaughter, Tia'ja."

"She is your granddaughter?" Kee'vek seemed to smile a little. "I would like to request her company at dinner tomorrow night, I would like her to sit at my side. Can you arrange that?"

Bar'vex-na nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

They continued to walk and talk as they disappeared from the crowd.

"Tia'ja I think that guy wants you!" Calvin began to make fun of her.

Tia'ja just smiled, "I doubt that, he was probably just asking grandfather why a freak lived on his planet."

Celine whacked Tia'ja upside the head, "Shut your mouth! You're not a freak, you're just …. different, in a beautiful way."

"Thanks Celine, you're the best." Tia'ja hugged Celine. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow. Night you two."

Tia'ja headed home, all she could think about for the rest of the night was that new yautja. His piercing amber eyes staring at her. She lied down in her bed and closed her eyes, tomorrow she would learn everything she could about this yautja.

The minute Tia'ja woke up she got dressed and headed straight for Bar'vex-na's quarters. "Grandfather what's going on? Who are these new guys? Why are they here?"

"They are from the Redgious sector, they stopped here because they were having ship troubles. The leader is Kee'vek, he actually requested that you sit next to him at the feast tonight." Bar'vex-na seemed proud.

Tia'ja's eyes widened, "What? He doesn't think I'm a disgrace? Or is this just some kind of a joke?"

Bar'vex-na's expression changed from happy and joyful to very serious, almost angry. "If he hurts you purposely, I will destroy him."

"Awe, thanks grandfather." Tia'ja hugged Bar'vex-na.

After the little meeting Tia'ja had with Bar'vex-na, she was anxious all day long. She couldn't wait for night to come, all she could think about was Kee'vek, '_He doesn't like me, not like that….. He just wants to be friends.' _Thoughts like that ran through Tia'ja's head constantly, until she was finally interrupted by Celine.

"The feast is in a couple hours! I heard about Kee'vek! I'm so excited for you!" Celine began to squeeze the life out of Tia'ja, "Although, I must admit, I am a little jealous, that Kee'vek is one hot yautja."

Tia'ja giggled, "Yeah, well I'm guessing he probably just wants to humiliate me in front of everyone, I'm definitely going to keep my guard up."

Celine gave Tia'ja a concerned look, "No, don't! No yautja would be dumb enough to do that, especially when you're the high elders granddaughter."

Tia'ja laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right, as long as my grandfather's there, I should be safe."

"No, as long as I'm there you'll be safe." Celine gave Tia'ja an evil little grin. "So what are you planning on wearing?"

Tia'ja looked at Celine a little confused, "What do you mean? I was just going to wear my normal outfit."

"You can't just wear your normal day clothes, this is a royal feast! Our clan is welcoming another clan to our planet, not to mention Kee'vek actually requested you to basically be his date tonight." Celine began to dig through Tia'ja's clothes."

"You won't find anything nice, all my clothes are basic training outfits and casual wear." Just as Tia'ja finished, Bar'vex-na entered the room.

"Tia'ja, I have something for you." Bar'vex-na handed Tia'ja something wrapped in a dark animal hide.

Tia'ja stared at the gift with no idea what to say.

"Well open it!" Celine seemed more excited than Tia'ja.

Tia'ja looked up at her grandfather for approval, he just nodded. So she began to unwrap her gift. When she got it open she immediately noticed the sparkling purple fabric. She began to pull it out, then noticed it was a two piece gown, a beautiful flowing skirt with a matching top.

"Grandfather…..this is beautiful, where did you get this?" Tia'ja began to examine the dress even closer.

"It used to be one of your grandmothers. It would have been too big for you, but I had some of the older females adjust it. I want you to wear it to dinner tonight." Bar'vex-na gave Tia'ja a pat on the shoulder then looked at Celine and nodded, "I'll see you two later tonight."

After Bar'vex-na left, Celine got excited again, "Well try it on! I want to see it on you!"

Tia'ja just giggled, "Alright!" She got dressed in her new gown and couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The skirt rested a bit below her belly button and flowed almost all the way to her ankles, there was also a slit on each side of the skirt that started at her upper thigh and went all the way down. The top was almost like a bikini top, only fuller. Tia'ja felt so beautiful, she put on some light silver sandals and a couple light silver belts to add even more style to her new dress. "How do I look?" She turned to Celine.

"You look beautiful, Kee'vek is going to be blown away." Celine hugged Tia'ja, "There's just one more thing that has to be done."

"What?" Tia'ja looked a bit confused.

"Let me do something with your hair." Celine sat Tia'ja down and began messing with her hair. After a few minutes she finally stopped, "There we go, all done."

"What did you do?" Tia'ja got up and went to her mirror, Celine had pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful. Thank you so much!" She hugged Celine tightly, "You're the best."

"Of course I am!" Celine smiled, "Now I have to get going, I need to get ready too. I'll see you later tonight."

Celine left and all Tia'ja could do was wait in her room anxiously for the night to begin.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Story by Tausha Monroe**


	5. Chapter 5: A Big Question

_Aliens and Predators are ( c ) to 20th Century Fox_

**Chapter 5: A Big Question**

Tia'ja entered the dinning hall with a fake look of confidence. Bar'vex-na was sitting at the head of one of three huge tables. There was an empty seat to the right of him, it was meant for Tia'ja. Kee'vek sat in the chair next to hers, while Ae-nix sat right across from her. Tia'ja was sad to see that Celine was at a whole different table.

Kee'vek stood up and didn't sit back down until Tia'ja was seated next to him. Tia'ja just thought it was strange, she leaned over towards her grandfather and whispered, "Why did he do that?"

Bar'vex-na whispered back, "He's showing you great respect."

Tia'ja smiled then turned her attention to Kee'vek she also gave him a gentle smile. Her right hand was resting on the table when Kee'vek gently took a hold of it, Tia'ja was so shocked, her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach and she lost any words that she wanted to speak.

"I was told your name was Tia'ja. My name is Kee'vek, I am the son of a high general of my clan. Thank you for honoring my request and sitting at my side tonight." Kee'vek nodded at Tia'ja then released her hand.

As Kee'vek's hand lightly released her own, Tia'ja felt chills run down her spine. She forced herself to speak, "Thank you for inviting me."

As the night progressed Tia'ja got a little more comfortable with Kee'vek, he would joke around with her and make her laugh, in fact it seemed the whole clan was taking a liking to him. Everyone enjoyed his jokes, and everyone enjoyed his stories of hunts he'd been on and trophies he'd earned.

"Kee'vek it seems you are a strong and honorable warrior." Bar'vex-na sounded proud, "I'm happy you've honored us with your presence."

"That is wonderful sir, I'm glad you think that. Which brings me to something, I wanted to ask your granddaughter a question, but I wanted to make sure you were present when I did. So here it goes." Kee'vek turned and faced Tia'ja, he then stood up and took a hold of her hand again, "Tia'ja, would you honor me by staying at my side and joining my harem?"

Tia'ja was so excited, until she heard him say "harem". Her eyes widened in shock, then she pulled her hand away from Kee'vek, "What? You want me to be an addition to the females you already have?"

Kee'vek nodded, "Yes, I find you very beautiful and I would love it if you were mine. You'll be treated like a queen, what ever you want will be yours."

Tia'ja smiled sarcastically at Kee'vek, "I don't know." She stood up and hurried out of the dining hall. She couldn't believe what had just happen. Part of her wanted to turn back and leap into Kee'vek's arms screaming "Yes!". But the other part told her no, she wants a love like her parents have, a life mate.

She got home and plopped on her bed, face down in her pillow. It wasn't long before Bar'vex-na barged into her room, he was obviously not happy.

"What were you thinking!" Bar'vex-na took a hold of Tia'ja's arm and pulled her up, he wanted to talk to her face to face. "You completely disrespected Kee'vek, and you embarrassed me!"

"He asked me to join his harem! I don't want to be just another one of his females, I want a life mate! I want a love like my mother and father have." Tia'ja pulled away from her grandfathers grasp.

"Little one, this is a great opportunity for you, and I'm sorry to say this but your father is a very rare yautja. Not many males would settle with one mate, especially at that young of an age." Bar'vex-na gently tapped Tia'ja under her chin. "Look, Kee'vek leaves in a couple of days, think about his offer. At least talk with him a little more." He turned to walk out of Tia'ja's room, "By the way, you looked very beautiful tonight." He left without saying anything else.

That whole night Tia'ja had a hard time falling asleep, when morning came she was still troubled. She kept changing her mind, yes then no, she was so confused about Kee'vek. She finally decided she would go and try to spend the day with him, maybe if she knew him better her decision would be a bit easier.

Tia'ja got dressed like she normally did and let her hair down, she was about to walk out the door when Celine caught her. "Tia'ja, go get your weapons, me and a few others are going on a hunt. I want you to come."

Tia'ja gave Celine a look of confusion, "A hunt? Where? And what are we hunting?"

"I'll tell you on the way, go get your stuff, hurry." Celine gave Tia'ja a little shove.

"Fine." Tia'ja went back to her room and got her favorite weapons, her samurai styled sword and a few of her kunai blades. She strapped her sword on her back, and strapped a few of her throwing knives to her left leg with a small leather belt. Last but not least she put on her wrist blades, her grandfather had made hers special, they were a little smaller then the usual ones and they had a beautiful purple design on them.

Once Tia'ja was ready she met up with Celine. "I'm ready."

"Good." Celine took a hold of Tia'ja's hand and began pulling her along as she ran. "We're gunna meet up with some guys just outside of the village."

"Who's all going?" Tia'ja was a little concerned.

"Oh, just a few guys." Celine began to run faster, "Come on, try to keep up!"

When Tia'ja saw where Celine was headed she immediately stopped. "We're not suppose to go in there."

Celine stopped and looked back at Tia'ja, "Come on, I've been in there millions of times and besides, we're strong enough to take care of ourselves now."

Celine wanted Tia'ja to follow her into the thick woods. The forbidden jungle.

"I don't mind hunting in the jungle, it's the pyramid we're not suppose to play near." Tia'ja stood her ground.

"We're not going around the pyramid, so come on." Celine tried to reassure Tia'ja.

"Good, cause we're not suppose to go through the ceremony for another couple of years." Tia'ja began to follow Celine.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's go please, the guys are waiting for us." Celine turned away from Tia'ja and entered the thick jungle. Tia'ja wasn't far behind.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Story by Tausha Monroe**

_Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Let me know, more reviews mean faster updates : )_


	6. Chapter 6: A Dark Enemy

_Aliens and Predators ( c ) 20th Century Fox_

**Chapter 6 : A Dark Enemy**

Celine and Tia'ja met up with three other yautja's in the jungle. Tia'ja was disappointed to see that one of them was Tra-vix. The other two were also males, Bax and Ve-tic, both were Tra-vix's goons.

"You brought her?" Tra-vix seemed just as disappointed as Tia'ja.

"Yeah! There was no way I'd go anywhere without her, she's my best friend." Celine hugged Tia'ja.

Tra-vix just grunted, "Whatever, let's just get going."

"Wait, where are we going?" Tia'ja was still curious.

"What? Celine didn't tell you?" Tra-vix seemed a little happier.

"No she didn't, I don't understand what he big secret is." Tia'ja stood tall and placed her hands on her hips, "Now we're not going anywhere until I get some answers."

Tra-vix smiled, "We're just going to hunt some of the creatures in the jungle, whatever looks worth our time." He began to move deeper into the jungle, his goons simply followed.

Celine nudged Tia'ja, "See, nothing to worry about, we're just gunna have a little fun."

Tia'ja smiled, "Alright, I guess a little hunt could help clear my mind a bit."

The whole group stuck together as they went deeper into the jungle. They had to shove low hanging vines and leaves out of their path to move forward, Tia'ja began to realize the vegetation was getting thicker and it was odd that they hadn't seen any animals, also the sounds of the jungle had changed. Before they were able to hear bugs and birds singing, now the only noises they heard were any they made themselves.

Tia'ja stopped to take a look at her surroundings, the only things she saw were more trees and all kinds of weird plants. "Celine don't you thi….nk?" Tia'ja stopped in mid sentence, Celine and the others had disappeared, she couldn't see them anywhere. "Celine!" Tia'ja began calling for her friend and in a panic she started to push her way forward through the thick vegetation. Moving as fast as she could she kept going forward, all she could see was smeared images of green. She only took a few more steps before her foot snagged a low branch, causing her to fly forward.

Tia'ja fell flat on her face. When she spit the dirt out of her mouth and opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that she had landed in a clearing. She barley hand to turn her head to see the massive pyramid her grandfather had warned her all about. "Oh no." She quickly noticed that Celine and the others were already heading up the stairs towards the entrance of the pyramid. "Celine, how could you lie to me?" Tia'ja got to her feet as fast as she could and started sprinting towards the huge structure, she had to stop Celine and the others.

"Celine! Tra-vix! Stop!" Tia'ja was only half way up the stairs, the others had already disappeared into the pyramid, she yelled at the top of her lungs hoping that at least one of them would hear her. When she reached the entrance, she looked inside but couldn't see any of the others. "Celine!"

"Tia'ja! Come on!" Celine's voice came from the darkness. As soon as Tia'ja heard that she ran in after Celine. She was determined to find her and get her out of there. "Celine where are you?" There was no reply, so Tia'ja slowed down and began to move more cautiously, she listened and waited for her eyes to adjust to watch for any movements.

Tia'ja had heard many stories about the creatures that lurked in these pyramids, they were called hard meats, and they were fierce enemies. They were the aliens that the yautja's used for the great hunting rituals, if a teen yautja was able to kill one, then they were skilled enough to receive the mark of their clan and enter adulthood. Tia'ja knew that these aliens were very dark, had acid based blood, sharp teeth and a spear tipped tail. She definitely didn't want to run into one.

Tia'ja got the feeling that something was coming up behind her so she prepared herself for a quick attack, she was about to turn around when Celine popped up right beside her and roared in her face.

"Ahh!" Tia'ja flew back and landed flat on her ass, "What the hell! Why did you do that!"

Celine was laughing so hard that tears began to run down her face, "Ha ha ha, you should have seen that expression! Your eyes! Your wide open mouth! That was priceless!"

Tia'ja picked herself up off the floor and patted the dust off her backside, "Yeah, yeah. Shut up, that was just mean."

"You know I was just having fun." Celine began but was interrupted by a loud roar of pain.

"Was that Ve-tic?" Tia'ja turned her attention to the dark hall the roar seemed to come from.

"I think so." Celine's playful expression turned serious.

"This isn't just another joke, is it?" Tia'ja glared at Celine.

Celine just shook her head no, then began to move down the dark hall towards Ve-tic's roars of agony. Tia'ja followed closely.

"You guys didn't set anything off did you?" Tia'ja was starting to wish she'd just stayed home today.

"No…..well, I don't think so." Celine caught a glimpse of Ve-tic, "There he is, he's on the floor."

The girls ran to Ve-tic's side, there was a florescent pool of blood surrounding him. Tia'ja immediately noticed the huge puncture wound going completely through his stomach, he was lying in his own blood.

"What happened to you? Where are the others" Celine started looking around.

"One….came at me….from behind….got me…with its tail…." Ve-tic started to cough up more blood.

"A hard meat!" Tia'ja got right in Ve-tic's face, "Was it a hard meat!"

Ve-tic was only able to nod once, then the shine in his eyes disappeared, he was dead.

Tia'ja looked at Celine, "How can there be hard meat already, what were their host bodies?"

Celine looked away from Tia'ja, she seemed disappointed about something, "The other day the guys explored the pyramid, they must have triggered something. The hard meats must be using the animals from the jungle as hosts, that's probably why we didn't see any on the way here."

"Oh no! We have to warn the village! If the hard meats get a yautja, we'll have a hybrid running around, and not the good kind like me." Tia'ja grabbed Celine's arm and began to drag her toward the exit. "we'll have to come back for the others with reinforcements, or maybe their already out!"

"Yeah, they wouldn't be dumb enough to stick around." Celine and Tia'ja began to run more quickly.

They were almost to the exit when Tia'ja and Celine had their first encounter with an alien. The aliens tail whipped through the air and made direct contact right across Tia'ja's chest. "Ahh!" Tia'ja was flung backwards, she struggled to get the air back into her lungs after she hit the stone floor. She figured the alien would quickly finish her off, but the attack never came. When she finally got up she saw Celine fending off the hard meat, she was trying to slash it with her wrist blades, but the alien kept dodging her swipes.

Tia'ja noticed Celine's shoulder was bleeding, somehow the alien had injured her. "Celine don't! Just get out of here, I can handle it!" Tia'ja charged at the alien, grabbing three of her kunai blades and throwing them at the creature. Two made contact, sticking deep into the hard meats arm, while the third just flew into the darkness.

The alien immediately turned its attention back towards Tia'ja. It lunged at her, landing on top of her and pounding her into the hard floor. Tia'ja could feel its sharp claws digging deeper and deeper into her soft flesh, she bit her lip to keep from giving the creature the pleasure of hearing her scream in pain.

Celine roared in anger, "Get off of her!" She was going to attack the alien from behind, but it swatted her hard across the right side if her face, knocking her unconscious almost immediately.

"Celine! WAKE UP!" Tia'ja was more worried about Celine than herself, at least she was until the alien turned its attention back towards her. Its claws dug even deeper into her shoulders and thighs, it seemed the creature was actually enjoying the thought of torturing her.

"Get…off...of...me!" Tia'ja ejected her wrist blades and slashed at the aliens chest the best she could. The creature hissed in anger and pain, that's when Tia'ja realized the acid blood starting to drip from its new wound. The second Tia'ja felt the aliens grip loosen, she gathered all her strength and lift one of her legs to her chest, she then pushed with all her might and kicked the alien off of her. Tia'ja was just able to get the alien off of her before any of its blood dripped onto her. She watched the alien slam into a wall right before she quickly rolled over and stood up.

As soon as Tia'ja turned around, the alien was gone, "What?" Within seconds she felt the aliens weight on top of her again. It had somehow gotten behind her and lunged at her again, knocking her face down and pinning her with all its weight. She sensed the creatures head moving closer to her own, it was going to deliver the final blow with its inner mouth. Tia'ja could feel its hot breath and sticky saliva starting to drip down the back of her neck, she glanced at Celine as her body went limp and she accepted her fate, "I'm sorry Celine….I'm not strong enough…"

**End of Chapter 6**

_**Story by Tausha Monroe**_

_Well, that's a cliff hanger! What do you guys think should happen next?_

_And thanks to everyone that has reviewed : ) You guys always make me happy._


	7. Chapter 7: One Kiss

-1_Aliens and Predators ( c ) 20th Century Fox_

**Chapter 7 : One Kiss**

As Tia'ja lied on the floor helplessly, Celine began to wake up. When Celine saw Tia'ja's death fast approaching she immediately tried to get up to save her. But to her surprise, before she even had a chance to move she caught a glimpse of a fast moving object.

Someone had thrown a spear, it hit the alien with such impact that it pulled it off Tia'ja and pinned it to a wall. The hard meat hissed and squealed in agony as it tried to free itself from the weapon. The spear had gone straight through its upper chest and deep into the stone wall, the alien wouldn't last very long hanging like that.

When Tia'ja felt the weight of the alien left off her back, she thought she had died. She realized she was still with the living just as soon as she felt the large yautja hands start to pick her up off the floor. When she opened her eyes it was a little hard to see who it was, "Why did you save me?"

The yautja didn't say a word, he just continued to help Tia'ja stand upright. Tia'ja pulled away from the yautja, she could still hear the shrieks coming from the dieing alien in the background. She tried to readjust her eyes, but for some reason she couldn't. The male finally spoke, "We should leave, the dieing hard meat is calling for reinforcements."

Tia'ja thought she recognized the voice, her eyes widened and mouth dropped. "Is that….?" Tia'ja was cut off by Celine, "Come on you two! Lets go warn the village!" She was slowly moving toward the exit, you could tell she was in a lot of pain.

The yautja picked Tia'ja up and threw her over his shoulder, he began to carry her toward the exit. On his way out he swooped up Celine and carried her just above his hip.

Tia'ja was so angry that she started squirming, "Put me down! I can run myself!"

The yautja just held her tighter, "As soon as we're back in the jungle I'll let you down."

Within seconds the three of them were out of the pyramid and back into the thick jungle. As soon as they got a safe enough distance from the pyramid, the yautja dropped the two girls on the jungle floor. Celine crawled up to a tree and sat up against it, "Oh yeah, that feels good." She closed her eyes and began to examine her mandibles, they were still sore from the aliens blow.

Tia'ja quickly stood up and looked at the yautja that had rescued them. He was wearing very dark armor and had many battle scars. She had a feeling she knew who it was, "Remove your mask, I want to see the face of the yautja that rescued me."

"I realize that I shouldn't have intervened, but I couldn't stand ideally by and watch that alien kill you." The yautja unsnapped the tubes connecting to his mask, then slowly removed it completely.

"Kee'vek, did you follow us all through the jungle?" Tia'ja was trying her hardest not to smile.

"Yes, I saw you and Celine take off and I was curious to see where you were headed." Kee'vek sounded a little disappointed in himself.

Tia'ja giggled and to Kee'vek's surprise she placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up, giving him a quick kiss right between the eyes. "Thank you for saving me, I know part of me wanted to die an honorable death, but the other part is thankful to still be alive."

Tia'ja went to help Celine up, "Let's get back to the village an warn my grandfather about the hard meats."

Kee'vek was still standing stiff, he couldn't believe how good that tiny kiss had felt, it was so soft and warm. He began to daydream about all the good things those lips could do. A huge grin started to form on Kee'vek's face.

Celine yelled at Kee'vek, "Stop that! Enough daydreaming! Let's get home."

Kee'vek snapped back to reality, "Yes. Of course."

**End of Chapter 7**

_**Story by Tausha Monroe**_

_-Awe, now wasn't that nice? Sorry it was so short, the next chapter should be longer. Wonder what's gunna happen next _

_-Remember, more reviews mean quicker updates _


	8. Chapter 8: Primal Urges

-1_Avp ( c ) 20th Century Fox_

**Just a warning! This chapter contains some adult content toward the end, it gets a bit steamy. **

**Chapter 8 : Primal Urges**

Getting back to the village took a little extra time cause Celine was so sore, she was also too stubborn to accept anymore help from Tia'ja or Kee'vek.

"Celine we need to move faster, the sooner my grandfather knows of the hard meat, the better the chance we have of exterminating them easier." Tia'ja urged Celine.

"You two can go ahead of me!" Celine snapped.

"We're not leaving you!" Tia'ja turned her attention to Kee'vek, "Maybe you could go ahead and warn the village?"

"I think we should stick together, there's really not that much further to go and besides, the animals are still silent. This area isn't safe." Kee'vek was constantly scanning the area for any dangers.

As the group moved forward Tia'ja heard something to their right side. She heard the rustle of leaves on the jungle floor. She stopped dead in her tracks and examined the area, Kee'vek and Celine did the same. The clicking sound of ejecting wrist blades echoed through the air. But the blades hadn't belonged to anyone in their little group. There was a swift slicing sound, then Tia'ja caught movement in the corner of her eye. As she turned around to look, a huge tree was crashing down, aiming to land directly on Celine.

Celine was too weak to move out of the way in time, but with quick thinking Tia'ja jumped and shoved Celine out of the way. Unfortunately Tia'ja was left helpless on the ground where she landed, directly in the trees path.

Tia'ja squinted her eyes, preparing herself for the crushing pain. To her surprise as she looked up, the tree had been stopped. A strong and brave Kee'vek had placed himself between her and the tree, catching it with a loud grunt of pain. Tia'ja watched his muscles bulge as he held the tree in place, then with a bit of gathered strength he tossed it to the side. Kee'vek let out a breath of relief. "How many times am I gunna have to save you today?" He turned around to face Tia'ja who was still lying on the ground, starring up at him in amazement.

"…Thank you…" Tia'ja slowly picked herself up an went to Celine, "I don't care if you object, we're carrying you the rest of the way."

Kee'vek continued scoping out the area, he checked out the slices made on the tree. "Someone wants to beat us home."

"It's probably Tra-vix, he hates me just enough to want me dead." Tia'ja pulled Celine to her feet. "Kee'vek will you carry her?"

Kee'vek nodded then picked Celine up, she was too weak to fight back.

The three were able to get back to the village much faster after Celine had to be carried. Tia'ja instructed Kee'vek to take Celine home while she went to tell Bar'vex-na about the hard meats. There were no objections, so she hurried to her grandfathers quarters.

Tia'ja burst through the front door only to find Tra-vix already talking to Bar'vex-na. "Grandfather have you heard? The hard meats! They've awakened!"

"Yes I know, Tra-vix told me all about it." Bar'vex-na glared at Tra-vix, "I'll discuss your punishment later." He turned his attention to Tia'ja, "Go home….I'll have a chat with you later as well."

"But grandfather!"

"GO!"

Tia'ja stood her ground and starred at Bar'vex-na, tears almost began to form behind her eyes. She turned and began to march home. She couldn't believe her grandfather had yelled at her like that, her emotions were running wild, she was angry yet really sad. None of this had been her fault, she told Celine not to go near the pyramid and she hadn't gone with the guys the day before. Bar'vex-na hadn't even given her a chance to explain.

On her walk home Tia'ja noticed dozens of elite warriors passing her, they were going to the pyramid, there was going to be a complete extermination, they might even end up destroying the entire pyramid just to be safe. Tia'ja looked up toward the sky and saw many hover platforms with teams of three yautja's each, they were going to scout the entire jungle for any loose hard meats. They would all enjoy their extermination hunt.

Tia'ja dropped her eyes back to the ground as she slumped the rest of the way home. When she entered her room she was shocked to see Kee'vek sitting on her bed, he was leaning back putting most of his weight on his arms. "What did Bar'vex-na say?"

The door shut automatically behind Tia'ja as she moved closer to Kee'vek, "He told me to go home." She sat next to Kee'vek and looked at him, "Tra-vix was already there, he was able to talk with him before I even arrived. I didn't get to explain anything."

Kee'vek's weight on the bed caused Tia'ja to slowly slide closer to him. Tia'ja felt awkward when she slid close enough to barely touch Kee'vek's arm with her own. She wanted to immediately pull away and stand up. It wasn't that she didn't like Kee'vek, it was just the whole situation was completely new to her. Just as she was about to get off the bed, Kee'vek placed his arm around her and held her snugly against his body. He was hugging her, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure Bar'vex-na has a good reason for just sending you home, he was probably really worried about you."

Tia'ja was so tense against Kee'vek's cool body. She placed a hand on Kee'vek's chest then lightly pushed away from him, "I appreciate your trying to comfort me. Your actions remind me of how my father treats my mother, your kind yet extremely strong." Tia'ja stood up and placed herself in front of Kee'vek, "I have just decided to accept your offer and become one of your mates. But, only if you promise to take me from here tonight. You must gather all your warriors and we must leave this planet before the sun rises tomorrow." She looked him square in the eye, "Do we have a deal?"

Kee'vek was stunned, where had that come from? He stood up and looked down at Tia'ja, "You know I would take you in a heartbeat. But is this really what you want?"

Tia'ja was filled with so much anger toward her grandfather, she was ready to just run away, to make him regret ever treating her like that. She jumped up, wrapping her arms around Kee'vek, "Take me away, claim me as yours…."

Kee'vek's body began to tingle, he had been fighting the urge to jump on Tia'ja, yet now she was hugging him, her body pressed close to his own. Kee'vek's hands began to trace Tia'ja's outline, feeling her every curve, starting at her breasts and moving slowly over her body until they stopped just past her hips. His hand moved from her hip, lightly tickling her soft skin as it moved toward her bellybutton. Tia'ja gasped as she felt Kee'vek's had slowly move under her loin cloth, her body twitched as be began to caress her nether regions. She looked straight up into Kee'vek's eyes, but it was like he had changed, the kind yautja she was just talking with had become someone else. "Kee'vek?" Tia'ja gasped once again as Kee'vek changed the motion and speed or his finger movements.

Tia'ja gripped Kee'vek's hand and tried to pull it away from under loin cloth. "Kee'vek stop! Not now, what's happening to you?"

With Kee'vek's free hand he grabbed Tia'ja by the throat and picked her up off the floor, in a quick movement he slammed her against a wall, Tia'ja yelped in pain as the wind was knocked from her lungs. Her grip on Kee'vek's hand loosened, with his now free hand he ripped Tia'ja's loin cloth completely off, leaving her lower half naked and exposed. Tia'ja fought for air, and with both hands she took a hold of the arm pinning her to the wall and cutting off her air supply. She began to slap and scratch at it with all her strength, Kee'vek lightly released his grip on her neck, just enough to let her breath.

"Ke….e'vek…" Tia'ja began to kick and squirm as much as she could, if she was going to be rapped, she wasn't going to make it easy.

A frustrated growl came from Kee'vek's throat. He roughly took a hold of Tia'ja's inner thigh then began to spread her leg out against the wall, Tia'ja tried to fight it but he was too strong. Kee'vek pinned Tia'ja's leg against the wall with his own leg, then he began to unbuckle his belt. His lower body armor fell to the floor, leaving his nether regions bare, Tia'ja stared at his manhood, it was pulsing, throbbing for intercourse. Kee'vek began to move towards her with it. "NO!" Tia'ja's hands moved like lightening to guard the area between her legs. "Kee'vek please, I'm not ready!"

Kee'vek roared angrily in Tia'ja's face, trying to intimidate her. He got so close, Tia'ja figured she'd try something. She stretched her neck as far as she could and gently kissed Kee'vek right between the eyes. "Please Kee'vek, not yet…"

The kindness returned to Kee'vek's eyes. It was as if he'd been in some kind of trance, when he realized he was still holding Tia'ja by the throat he immediately let her down as gently as possible. Looking in her eyes, he could see she was pretty shaken up.

Kee'vek turned away from Tia'ja, completely ashamed of himself, he had let his primal urges take control of him, it was like he was a young blood all over again. He had placed Tia'ja in a situation she wasn't prepared for, he could have seriously injured her.

Tia'ja saw how disappointed Kee'vek was in himself. She quickly got another loin cloth and covered herself, as Kee'vek did the same. "Kee'vek?"

Kee'vek didn't want to look at Tia'ja, he had disrespected her enough already, so he decided to keep his gaze low to the ground, until he saw her feet in front of him then felt her warm hands caress his chest.

Kee'vek looked deep into Tia'ja's eyes, then placed his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her away from him. "Please don't touch me. I apologize for my actions, it's just that when I'm anywhere near you I find it painfully difficult to control my….urges. I'll understand if you wish to not come with me now."

"It's not that I don't want to be with you Kee'vek, I just want to save myself for my true mate. If you take me from here and claim me as yours, then you can do with me whatever you wish. But we must leave this place first, that is my only condition." Tia'ja gently tickled Kee'vek's lower left mandible. "Should I start packing?"

Kee'vek smiled then nodded. Tia'ja was his now, all he had to do was get her off this planet before sunrise.

**End of Chapter 8**

_**Story by Tausha Monroe**_

Well, was that an ok chapter? I made it a bit longer than the last few chapters

I hope you guys liked it. Let me know, k?


	9. Chapter 9: Runaway

-1**Chapter 9 : Runaway **

Calvin stood outside of Tia'ja's door, he had listened to the whole thing between her and Kee'vek. He knew that the only reason Tia'ja wanted to leave before sunrise was so Ae-nix and Bar'vex-na wouldn't have a chance to stop her.

Calvin heard one of them heading for the door and quickly searched for a place to hide, but he found nothing. With quick thinking he ran down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him, he hid behind the corner. Calvin got around the corner just in time as Kee'vek came from Tia'ja's room and left their home.

As Tia'ja went to step out of her room she was shoved right back in by Calvin. "What the hell are you thinking! Did one of those hard meats knock you upside the head!" Calvin's blue eyes seemed to turn a red color.

Tia'ja jerked herself out of Calvin's grip, "No. This is just…for the best."

Calvin roared in anger, "This is for the best! For who! The only one gaining from this is Kee'vek! And I know you don't really want to leave with him."

Tia'ja glared at her brother, "You don't know anything! Kee'vek is the only yautja to show even the slightest bit of interest in me! I would be an idiot to decline his offer!"

"Whatever! Even if you do want to be with him, you don't have to leave so soon."

A look of confusion appeared on Tia'ja's face, "You were listening to us? You were spying on me!"

Calvin snapped back, "I wasn't spying! I was…..was… just passing by! And I happened to hear you two talking."

"Yeah right! Get out of my room and leave me alone! And don't even think about telling on me!" Tia'ja started pushing Calvin out.

"Well I think uncle Ae-nix would be grateful to get this kind of information."

"If you tell uncle, I'll tell Celine how you feel about her! I'll show her all those stupid poems you write about her!" Tia'ja threatened back.

"What! No! How do you know about those?"

"We have a deal then?" Tia'ja crossed her arms in front of her as she waited for Calvin's answer.

Calvin actually started sweating, "Tia'ja I made a promise to protect you until mom and dad get home, how can I do that if you're not even here?"

Tia'ja smiled, " Don't worry little guy, Kee'vek will protect me, probably even better than you can. Just trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Calvin hugged Tia'ja tightly, "I will miss you."

Tia'ja was caught off guard by the hug and it made her want to cry, "I'll miss you too but don't worry, I'll visit regularly ok? I have to come back to see mother an father anyways, you know I wouldn't miss that for the best hunt in the universe." Tia'ja gently pushed away from Calvin, "I have to pack, let uncle Ae-nix and grandfather know where I am after noon alright? I'll see you later k?"

Calvin just nodded, "Ok, but I just want you to know I'm the one that's going to get into the most trouble for this."

Tia'ja thought for a moment, "I'll leave a note on my bed, you can say you found it. That way you won't be blamed for anything."

"I guess that'll work." Calvin began to walk out, "Bye sis, I…. love ya."

At that moment Tia'ja swore her heart was ripped from her chest, "I love you too Calvin, now get outta here."

As soon as Calvin left, Tia'ja let her tears fall. Was this really happening? Was this what she really wanted? It didn't matter, she wasn't going to turn back now. She had everything she figured she'd really need all packed. Then under cover of darkness she snuck to Kee'vek's ship. When she got in she met up with Kee'vek and was taken to his cabin.

"My warriors are all ready to go." Kee'vek took Tia'ja's bags from her an sat them beside his bed. "Are you sure you don't want to say bye to anyone?"

Tia'ja moved close to Kee'vek and hugged him, then began snuggling up against his chest, her cheek lightly rubbing against him. "Can we please go now?"

Kee'vek wrapped his arms around her, "Yes, I'll go tell the guys to take off. Make yourself comfortable." He left Tia'ja in his cabin as he went to give the orders to take off.

Tia'ja watched Kee'vek as he walked off, he was actually really hot for a yautja, a smile began to form on her face. She really was lucky to have such a strong yautja like Kee'vek actually want her. She was just a little sad that she would probably have to share him with other females.

Tia'ja felt the ship begin to shake, it was actually taking off, there was no turning back now for sure. She sat down on Kee'vek's bed and began to feel sick, "Maybe this is a bad idea…" She heard the door begin to slide open and turned to watch Kee'vek enter. He sat next to her and seemed to smile, this made Tia'ja feel a lot better.

"You know your grandfather is going to be hot on our trail?"

Tia'ja let out a breath, "I doubt it, my brother will more than likely tell him that it was my choice to come with you, and my grandfather should respect that. The only yautja we have to worry about is my uncle."

"Ae-nix? Why would you say that?"

"Just because I know how protective he is over me, and the fact that I didn't even say goodbye to him." Tia'ja giggled, "But we should be ok, he won't know I'm gone for a while."

"That's good, so where do you want to go?" Kee'vek scooted closer to Tia'ja, then gently placed his arm around her.

Tia'ja tensed when she felt Kee'vek's cool hand touch her, "I don't know…." An idea immediately popped into her head, "Wait! Do you have any idea which planet my parents could be on? Or do you have something that might be able to track their ship?" Tia'ja leaned closer to Kee'vek and looked at him with the sweetest face she could create.

Kee'vek got lost in Tia'ja's beautiful eyes and seemed to melt as she pressed her body against his. "I could definitely try…"

Tia'ja jumped up and hugged Kee'vek, then kissed his top left mandible, "Awe, you're the best!" She smiled as she pulled Kee'vek off the bed and towards the door, "Lets go!"

Kee'vek was surprised and happy to have received such a sweet kiss from Tia'ja, but as soon as he snapped back to reality and realized that Tia'ja was heading for the door, he quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. He pulled her back towards him and held her in a sweet embrace. "I want you to stay in this room Tia'ja. Please don't ask questions and just do as I say."

Tia'ja was really confused, there was no way she wasn't going to ask questions, "What do you mean? Why can't I go out there?"

Kee'vek gently caressed Tia'ja's cheek, "Just trust me, you don't want to go out there. I will find your parents, but you have to promise to stay in here."

Tia'ja pulled away angrily, "Fine, I'll stay in here…"

Kee'vek wanted to hold Tia'ja again, but he could tell it wasn't the time. "I'll be right back."

Tia'ja watched him leave the room once again and as soon as the door closed behind him she walked up to it, tempted to open it and walk out. She began to think to herself, 'What could be out there that Kee'vek wouldn't want me to see?'

**End of Chapter 9**

**By Tausha Monroe**

_There's another chapter, sorry it took so long, but I've been having some major writers block for some reason You guys got any ideas?_


	10. Chapter 10: Unbelievable Plan

-1**_AVP ( c ) 20th century Fox_**

_**Special thanks to DarkPredatorPrincess She inspired me to get off my butt and write some more, she totally helped me with my writers block!**_

_**Thanks soooo much DarkPredatorPrincess!!!**_

**Chapter 10 : Unbelievable Plan**

Entering the main control room of his ship, Kee'vek turned his attention to Rec. Rec was one of the four subordinate yautja's he had chosen specifically to accompany him on his journey. "Tia'ja wants to see her parents, can you get a trace on their ship? Find out where they are, or where they're heading?"

"I can try." Rec responded. "But if you don't mind me asking, why do you even want to try?"

"There is something different about this one. She doesn't seem to be like the others." Kee'vek took a seat in an open chair.

"Different? How? She's just a half breed Kee'vek, nothing more." Rec turned to the control panel.

"Just see if you can locate that ship." Kee'vek stayed seated and waited impatiently.

Back in the cabin Tia'ja became more and more impatient herself. 'That's it, I'm not staying in here any longer.' Tia'ja tried to open the door but realized it was locked. "What? He locked me in?"

Tia'ja examined the door and soon realized it was locked by a keypad, she needed to know the code to open the door. She tore off the shell of the keypad and exposed the under wires. She cut a few wires and began to rearrange them, a couple sparks flew then the door slid open. "Yes." She whispered to herself.

Tia'ja slowly peeked her head out the door, the lights were on now so it was easier for her to see. The hall was clear, but it was long and narrow, she would have to move fast cause if someone came, it would be difficult to find a hiding place. So that's just what she did, she moved like lightening and within seconds she found an unlocked room. She wasn't sure if she should enter, but her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door.

The door let out a loud hiss as it opened and chills ran through Tia'ja's body as cold air rushed past her. "That was so loud." Tia'ja looked around to see if anyone was coming but it seemed like she was in the clear. She began to cautiously enter the new area and immediately wished she had a more furs to wrap herself up in, "Why is it so cold? It's like a freezer."

There was a thick fog that filled the air of the room and it was slowly starting to disappear. Tia'ja was shocked as soon as the room was clear enough to see what it contained. She gasped for air as she quickly covered her mouth in horror. "What is this?"

There were cryogenic tubes lined up against all the walls and Tia'ja couldn't believe what was in them. "Hybrids?" Each tube had a hybrid in it, a human, predator hybrid. Tia'ja began to back up in terror when she heard a female yautja voice begin to click behind her.

"What are you doing out of your cage ugly half breed?" The voice was very strong.

Tia'ja turned around and saw a huge female predator before her, this predator hand very long dread locks and wore a very skimpy leather loin cloth and even skimpier leather top. Worst of all, she looked pissed. "I apologize if I disturbed you. Kee'vek told me to stay in my room…."

"Kee'vek? You're the little creature he's been talking about?" The female violently grabbed Tia'ja by the throat and held her high off the ground, "You're not even worth his time! I could pop your head right off your body, with one hand!" The grip around Tia'ja's neck got tighter.

Tia'ja's eyes began to water from the lack of oxygen, she would have to think fast, her only chance would be to hit and run, every yautja knew that an angry, full grown female predator was not something to play with. Tia'ja brought up her hand as high as she could then she began to bring her elbow down as hard as she could on the females arm.

A horrible laugh came from the yautja, "You're so weak! Your hits are less irritating than bug bites!" Her grip tightened even more.

A gagging cough escaped Tia'ja's mouth as she began to feel light headed. She passed out to the females voice. "When you wake up, you'll wish you would have stayed in the comfort of your own home."

"Kee'vek, someone just entered the cryogenics room." Rec looked at Kee'vek "The camera shows Arrel kicking Tia'ja's ass."

"What!?" Kee'vek jumped out of his chair, "Rec, come with me! I might need your assistance." They both took off with great speed towards Tia'ja and Arrel.

When Kee'vek and Rec arrived, Tia'ja was already unconscious on the floor. Kee'vek immediately lashed out at Arrel, 'What were you thinking!?"

"I did what I do with all **'half breeds' **on this ship! This one was out of her cage and she needed to be put in her place." Arrel grabbed Tia'ja by the hair and picked her up, dangling her in front of Kee'vek. 'Why should this little creature be treated any different from the rest?" She let Tia'ja go and Kee'vek watched her fall hard to the ground. "Besides.." Arrel walked up to Kee'vek and began to gently stroke under his chin. "A half breed could never replace a real female." She moved closer to Kee'vek's face and looked him right in the eyes. "Right baby?" She practically forced Kee'vek to watch her as she walked out of the room and left him with Rec and the unconscious Tia'ja.

Kee'vek shamefully looked down at Tia'ja, "Do you think Arrel is right Rec?"

"Of course she is!" Rec looked down at Tia'ja. "We'll be close to an uninhabited planet within a few days, it'll be prefect for another hunt. I say we get rid of this Tia'ja as soon as possible. That'll make Arrel happy."

Kee'vek laughed, "You're right, as long as Arrel is happy, we'll all be happy!"

"So it's settled then. When we get to that planet we'll set Tia'ja and a bunch of the other hybrids free for a few days." Rec sounded very happy, "Then well enjoy another great hunt!"

**End of Chapter 10**

**By Tausha Monroe**

_Well there was another chapter what did you guys think, should Kee'vek really turn out to be a bad guy?? Let me know : ) _

_And sorry for all the mistakes, this chapter was a quickie _


	11. Chapter 11: Unanswered Questions

-1**_AVP ( c ) 20th century Fox_**

**Chapter 11 : Unanswered Questions**

When Tia'ja woke up she was chained to Kee'vek's bed. She hadn't realized it right away so she tried to get up, but quickly felt pain from the tight shackles around her wrists and ankles. "What is this!" She started thrashing and trying to get free. "This is a little extreme. Kee'vek!!" After she called his name she heard footsteps coming to the cabin door.

Kee'vek entered the room and examined Tia'ja, "I see you're awake."

"Yeah, what's going on, unchain me immediately!" Tia'ja thrashed her arms once more, "I'm sorry I left the room ok. I won't do it again, I promise!"

Kee'vek looked at Tia'ja a little sad, "I'm sorry, but it was either this or freeze you like the others." He sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed the side of Tia'ja's face. "Please forgive me."

"Forgive you? I will as soon as you set me free." After a few minutes of silent stares, Tia'ja realized Kee'vek wasn't going to unchain her.

Kee'vek looked Tia'ja over lustfully, "You were so different, so beautiful." He started to run his fingers over her bare belly.

"Don't touch me!" Tia'ja barked, "What is going on! Why do you have all those other hybrids? And why are they all frozen?"

Kee'vek stood up and walked to the door, "You'll find out soon enough…." He exited the room and shut the door behind him.

Tia'ja screamed and thrashed around for a good four to five hours, she could feel blood running from her wrists and ankles and they were extremely sore, soon she had lost so much blood that she started feeling light headed, "Kee….vek…" her eyelids got heavy and she passed out.

Kee'vek decided to go and see Tia'ja again as soon as her screaming stopped, the minute he saw her lying unconscious he felt relieved. At least he was relieved until he saw his blood soaked sheets.

"Oh no!" Kee'vek quickly moved to Tia'ja's side and unshackled her, then immediately rushed her to the medical room. He laid her on a steel table and began to look through some cabinets for some gauze to wrap her fresh wounds. As he was tending to her new cuts he could hear her whimpering in her sleep, his heart sank to his stomach, she was so perfect to him.

When Kee'vek was done wrapping Tia'ja's wounds he carried her back to his cabin, he decided to stay with her for the rest of the night. He would just have to keep her in his room, he didn't want to chain her up again and cause her injuries more damage.

Kee'vek soon found himself sleeping beside Tia'ja, just watching her sleep was enough to make him feel comfortable and deep down all he wanted to do was hold her.

The pain from Tia'ja wrists and ankles woke her up, also the room was so warm it was hard to sleep. She looked to her side and saw Kee'vek sleeping, then realized she had gauze wrapped around her areas of pain. She smiled, "At least you're not a complete ass." She gently rubbed her wrists.

Tia'ja nudged Kee'vek, "Wake up. I want my questions answered."

Kee'vek woke up blinking and half asleep, "I told you, you will know everything very soon." He sounded grumpy, "I don't want to explain it to you now, I feel bad enough already."

Tia'ja crossed her arms in anger, "Why would you feel bad? You didn't hurt me, that giant bitch did."

Kee'vek laughed, "She is a giant bitch, but she's only half the reason I feel horrible…"

Tia'ja looked confused, "I don't understand, why won't you just tell me?"

Kee'vek closed his eyes, "Just rest for these next couple of days, get as much rest as you can and try to heal those new cuts."

Tia'ja plopped back down a little agitated, "Whatever…" She rolled over to show Kee'vek her backside, then got as close to the wall and as far from Kee'vek as she could.

Kee'vek scooted closer to her and wrapped his huge arm around her, then pulled her into his chest, "Don't be angry with me."

Tia'ja just laid in his arms silently, she didn't move, she didn't cuddle up to him, she just tried to quickly fall asleep.

A couple days passed and Tia'ja did nothing except sit, eat and sleep in Kee'vek's cabin. "This is the most bored I have been in my entire life."

Kee'vek walked in and threw Tia'ja her armor, "Put that on."

Tia'ja looked at it, "How did you get these? I thought they were in my bag."

"They were.." Kee'vek turned and walked out.

Kee'vek had seemed colder, different than usual, he seemed serious and angry. Tia'ja examined her armor and carefully put it on, she never wore the mesh, it wasn't necessary for her, her body created enough heat to sustain her. She tested her wrist gauntlets and made sure her sword was still sharp. Her sword was made with Xeno shell, but it still got dull. All her armor was silver and strong and it was all made special for her, just for her smaller build.

As Tia'ja sheathed her samurai sword, Arrel stepped into the room, "What a good half breed. You do exactly as you're told." She grabbed Tia'ja roughly by the arm and pulled her along.

"What are you doing?! Where are you taking me?!" Tia'ja tried to pull away but Arrel's grip was too strong. Tia'ja quickly glanced around for Kee'vek, but he wasn't there.

Soon Tia'ja realized she was being taken to an escape pod, "A pod? Are we going hunting?"

Arrel laughed a horrid laugh, "Yes…" She threw Tia'ja forward as hard as she could, causing her to fall hard to the floor in front of the small ships door. "Now get into the pod!"

Tia'ja glared at Arrel, "Don't tell me what to do!" Tia'ja got to her feet and began to step toward Arrel, "What's with this attitude of yours?! Why are you such a bitch?! I've done nothing to you!"

Arrel burned with anger, "You vile creature! How dare you backtalk to me!" Arrel backhanded Tia'ja so hard the slap seemed to echo though the whole ship.

Tia'ja fell to the ground and looked up in shock, "What is your problem?!"

Arrel violently grabbed Tia'ja by the hair and flung her up like a rag doll. She carried Tia'ja to the escape pod door and tossed her inside, "A disgusting creature like you has no place in this world!" She shut the pods door, "I will personally hunt you down and claim your skull!" With that said she hit the eject button and Tia'ja was shot off into space, heading for the unknown planet.

**End of Chapter 11**

**By Tausha Monroe**


	12. Chapter 12: The Hunt Begins

**_AVP ( c ) 20th century Fox_**

**Chapter 12 : The Hunt Begins**

Panic was rushing through her young mind, Tia'ja started to feel the air around her burn as the pod entered through the atmosphere and commenced a dive-bombing approach to the hard ground so very far below.

On instinct alone Tia'ja extended her wrist blades and jammed them into the pod's navigational console causing it to short out and forcing the pod to open prematurely. Cold air rushed into the pod with enough force to pin her to the rear wall of the flying coffin. Twisting and turning her head as best she is able the young predator spot's that she is approximately a half mile away from the ground and falling like a stone. The cold whips her breath away whenever she tries to look at anything and she wonders about things… 'Why I she open the pod prematurely?' And 'Oh shit hadn't I better jump?'

Through her wind distorted vision she spotted a skeletal tree standing on the edge of a precipice below her to her right. Deciding it's her only chance she launches herself toward it praying that all the training her uncle and grandfather made her do pays off. She very nearly misses the tree in her praying but at the last possible second she grips the top of the tree with the tips of her fingers and swings herself around the trunk using the large branches for stability. The pod suddenly crashes past her close enough to violently shake the tree causing her to further hug it.

The pod carries on down into the chasm slamming the sides as it goes. Tia'ja thanks the gods that she wasn't in the thing. She feels a twinge as she attempts to breath and looks down to see a smaller sharp looking branch sticking out from just below her breast and a sickly slightly luminous teal colored fluid, her blood, slowly pouring down her stomach. A flash of anger and of pain show in her eyes as she snaps the branch off from the tree leaving it impaling her. She can remove it later when she is not hanging over a giant abyss. She looks up to see the sky filling up with Yautja pods and knows the hunt is on.

Tia'ja climbs down from the huge tree and feels a few more quakes in the planet as more pods hit it's surface, "At least I won't be the only one those bastards will be hunting." She leans against the tree and takes a deep breath as she grips the stick impaling her. She rips it out and bites her lip to keep from screaming, quickly she bandages her wound and buries the stick.

Tia'ja examined her surroundings, she was near a deep chasm, which did her no good, she would have to move inland and try to find a good place for an ambush, she figured it would be better if she attacked her enemy than have them attack her. She had been on team hunts during her training with her uncle and she hated being the prey, running away wasn't something she liked doing.

Tia'ja had been in the tree's for over an hour now, stealthily jumping from branch to branch, she was tired and hungry and she hadn't seen a single living thing. She decided to stop and rest for a minute so she relaxed and leaned up against the tree. 'I wish I had my mask. At least then I could see if there are any animals near by.' Tia'ja got angry when she thought about Arrel, 'That bitch threw me out without all my gear!'

Just as Tia'ja glared she heard a twig break on the ground below, she looked down to see a predators cloak flicker off, she heard him laugh then speak, "I'll let you see me before I blow you to pieces." His shoulder cannon lifted and shot off a single blue blast at her.

Tia'ja barely got up in time, her toes just jumped off the branch as the blast hit and wood chunks flew everywhere. She was about to land in another tree when the branch she was going for was blown apart. Tia'ja's eyes widened in shock as she fell to the forest floor.

The instant her feet hit the ground she sprung to her right and rolled, avoiding another blast she quickly got behind a tree and yelled, "Why don't you stop shooting and fight me hand to hand?!

They yautja's spine chilling laugh echoed through the air, "I like my meat cooked!"

Tia'ja dived to the ground as the tree she was behind was completely destroyed. She rolled and pushed herself off the ground then sprinted through the unknown territory. Hse could hear blasts coming at her and the heavy footsteps of her pursuer, so she made sure to keep swerving as she moved forward. 'I have to turn this around, and fast.'

She stopped in her tracks and waited as she heard another blast go off, when the time was just right she dived to the ground, just barely missing the blue beam, she even felt the heat fly over her back. She instantly got back on her feet and turned to face the male Yautja coming at her at full speed. Tia'ja ran back at him. They were so close to each other now that he decided to eject his wrist blades.

Tia'ja leaped in the air and ejected her own wrist blades, falling toward her enemy at full force, it felt like everything was moving in slow motion as she moved through the air, until they made contact, blade to blade. The yautja had placed his blades right before his face, blocking Tia'ja's attack, but the force of her assault was enough to knock him backwards.

Tia'ja pushed with all her force, trying to break his block, "DIE!"

Tia'ja felt the predator beginning to push her back, then heard his shoulder cannon moving. Her eyes went huge as she stopped her attack and quickly rolled off her attacker just as a blast flew past her arm, it had been so close that it actually burned her. In mid roll she reached for one of the kunai attached on her upper left thigh and threw it hard, she watched as glowing green blood began to spew from the yautja's throat..

Tia'ja got to her feet and loomed over the predator, he was grabbing his neck and gasping for air, she leaned beside him and looked at him almost sad. A smirk grew across her face, "Bastard…" She rose her wrist blades and brought then down hard, hacking through his throat, his blood began splattering everywhere, Tia'ja loved the warmth of it every time it hit her. Tia'ja soon cut his head completely off, she got to her feet and held the head high, letting the blood pour all over her face, she even opened her mouth to drink some of it. She threw the head to the ground and let out a roar of her victory, she had never felt so alive.

Tia'ja took a deep breath and knelt beside her defeated opponent, she looked him over, she removed his shoulder cannon and examined it, it only had about four more shots, he had wasted so many on her. Tia'ja didn't care, it was more than she had so she attacked it to herself and took the dead predators mask while she was at it. "At least now I can see you assholes coming…"

Tia'ja moved deeper into the forest, leaving the predators corpse in the open, a warning and invitation for the next yautja that comes her way. She had even left his head, it wasn't worth taking as a trophy, not to her. "Now the fun really starts, I'm going to find you Arrel and you too Kee'vek."

**End of Chapter 12**

**By Tausha Monroe**

Special Thanks to Peter Davis-Parker aka Highwaymanartist at totally helped with this chapter, it was him that wrote like the first 5 paragraphs.

Thank You sooooo much!!!


	13. Chapter 13: Lovers Battle

_AVP ( c ) 20__th__ Century Fox_

**Chapter 13 - Lovers Battle**

As Tia'ja moved through the forest she noticed the greenery getting thicker, the area was completely uncharted in her scanners as she checked it with her mask. She growled a little, unsure of where she was going and beginning to realize how lost she was. _'Even if I do survive a fight with Arrel, how am I going to get off this planet?' _

Buried in her thoughts she failed to sense a pair of Yautja eyes staring her down. His eyes followed her every movement, he could have easily taken her out then and there, one simple shot could have ended her but instead he fired off a warning shot. Blasting the ground just before her next foot step.

Debris flew as Tia'ja was knocked back from the blast, she managed to keep the mask on her face despite the size of it compared to her small bone structure. The blast had happened just inches in front of her and the heat actually burned her a bit.

She got to her feet as quickly as she was able but heard the roar of the Yautja as he jumped down from his hiding place amongst the trees. Tia'ja adjusted her vision with the helmet and turned in time to see the male charging at her, she could feel each pound of his footsteps vibrate through the ground as he approached.

Her dreads whipped through the air as she twisted on her heels to face the Yautja, a low warning growl emitted from her throat just before the impact. The male Yautja slammed his fist forward and just barely missed Tia'ja's head as she dodged to the side and lightly caught it.

Tia'ja guided his fist as it flew over her body, she rolled back and kicked her foot deep into his abs, flipping his body over hers and sending him crashing behind her. She felt the earth shake when he landed and got back on her feet in mere seconds. Her body hunched forward and she ejected her wrist blades, standing ready to really start the battle.

The male Yautja's cloak had been down the whole time and he shook his head as he slowly got back to his feet. An odd sound that seemed like a laugh came from him as his own wrist blades snapped out.

Tia'ja stood straight up and removed her mask, tossing it to the ground and showing the Yautja a humans glare. After removing the mask and seeing clearly she knew exactly who the male had been and it made her heart throb painfully. "Kee'vek……" At the same time she felt this knew feeling of pain, she felt more anger than she ever could have imagined. "This whole time….you lied to me. You pretended to actually have feelings for me…when really all you were interested in was a thrilling hunt."

Kee'vek showed her the same respect she had just shown him and removed his mask before staring over at her. "A hybrid is one of the most interesting things to hunt. Hybrids can be stronger and sometimes even smarter than just your normal prey."

Her blood seemed to boil as her fists tightened, "Then it'll be an honor when you die by my hand!" She lunged forward and slammed her wrist blades hard against his, sparks flew when the metal clashed and she even felt him back up slightly.

Kee'vek easily regained his stance and shoved her back, throwing her away from him with little effort, she was so much lighter than your usual Yautja. As soon as her back hit the dirt he sprung forward, he wasn't going to kill her fast because he wanted to toy with her first.

Tia'ja's eyes grew wide the moment she saw his body in mid air and his fist aimed directly for her face. With quick reflexes she rolled and kicked off the ground, jumping up and just narrowly avoiding his punch as it crashed into the earth.

She didn't take the time to just look at him as his fist left a small crater, instead she swung her leg with full force in an unavoidable counter.

A firm hit crashed square in Kee'vek's back, sending his body face down into the dirt where Tia'ja was just lying. An instant later he felt her kick him hard in the side, she was aiming to break a few ribs but hadn't put enough force into her attack to accomplish that.

As Tia'ja pulled back for another kick she felt his cold fingers wrap around her ankle, he jerked her leg out from under her and sent her back to the ground with him.

He moved so fast Tia'ja barely had time to catch her breath before she was pinned under his massive weight. She squirmed to get free with all her might and couldn't believe he was actually straddling her. "GET OFF!"

Instead of obeying her Kee'vek gripped her shoulders tightly and lifted her off the ground, it was only for a spilt second before slamming her back against it. He heard a loud huff of air escape her lungs as the wind was knocked out of her.

Kee'vek's mandibles clicked as he pinned her there and stared down at her, she was just glaring up at him with death rays of hatred. "…..Are you giving up?"

Tia'ja smirked slightly and slammed her knee up hard, nailing him dead center in the back once again. Instead of knocking him off though, she only got the satisfaction of hearing him growl in pain and annoyance.

"If you're going to kill me just do it!" She bared her little human fangs and thrashed once more trying to get free of his grip.

The grip around Tia'ja's arms loosened as Kee'vek shook his head, "If I was going to kill you, you'd be dead already."

Tia'ja stared up into his eyes, still completely angry but she knew he was telling the truth. "Then what are you doing?" She pulled her arms free and pushed him off of her before getting to her feet.

Kee'vek moved forward and cornered her against a tree then reached one hand toward her. He could see her taking deep breaths through her nose as she backed up as far as she could.

She wanted to turn away as soon as she felt his clawed hand caress her cheek but for some reason she didn't. Her eyes closed shut as she started to breath normally, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Without answering Kee'vek just moved closer to her and pulled her into a strong hug. Holding her tightly against his chest. "Because there is something special about you…."

Tia'ja looked up in time to see his lower mandibles twitch, probably in nervousness. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, returning his hug then lightly she rested her head against his chest. "I think this is love?….Kee'vek, I think I lov….."

She didn't have time to finish as Kee'vek was pulled back and thrown away from her. Tia'ja felt two huge Yautja hands slam hard against her chest and pound her back against the tree.

A loud snap was heard as the tree cracked from the impact and Tia'ja felt the hands move up to her neck, squeezing tightly as they lifted her high off the ground. A growl came from Tia'ja as she gripped the hands tightly and tried to get free, she finally got to look at her new enemy and felt a chill of fear run down her spine.

"…..Arrel."

**End of Chapter 13**

_Sorry for the looong wait guys, I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment. _


End file.
